


The Map that leads to You.

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Boys In Love, Cute boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: Erik finally comes home.





	The Map that leads to You.

The image on the desktop was grainy, black and white and there was a static-like sound coming from the speakers. He could barely hear anything over the sound of people talking on the other side of the laptop, and the sound of cars passing by and the general New York City noise that was filtering through the open window.  
Despite everything, the sight of his boyfriend on the screen made everything an infinite times better. Charles rested his chin on the palm of his hand, staring lovingly at the man on the screen. It was already three minutes since they started the conversation and all they did was say hello to each other before the staring contest began. Charles knew he should probably make the most out of this conversation - they were so rare and precious, yet he couldn't help himself but absorb every glitch in Erik's face and the perfect line of his shoulders and his pretty features. He grew a beard, Charles loved it.

"Are we going to keep staring at each other?" Erik whispered, as to not disturb the silence that fell between them. He was smiling wide at Charles, his shark-like grin with too many teeth. Charles missed seeing that smile in person.

"I miss you." he replied instead, watching as Erik's face crumbled in pain. 

"I know, Schatz, I miss you too. So much." 

"Soon." Charles promised heated. 

"Soon." Erik replied with as much intensity. "Now, tell me about your week..."

  
Being in a relationship with a military man was tough, Charles found that on his very own skin. The risk of the other person not coming back in one piece was, evidently, huge. The long breaks and delayed letters and the general absence of the person made everything dificult. Yet, despite all of this, Charles wouldn't trade it for a thing.  
Erik Lehnsherr was, to put it simply, perfect. He was three years older than Charles, he liked the same books and they had the very same taste in music. In all the other aspects they disagreed on, Charles realized that they were only completing the other one. Naturally, they've met in a pub. Charles was there to celebrate getting his second PhD with his sister and some friends and Erik was there with his unit, to loosen up a bit before their departure back in Afghanistan two weeks later. They stumbled upon each other on the dance floor and it was love at first sight because he knew, he knew that Erik Lehnsherr was not only the most gorgeous man he's ever seen, but also the best. 

The first year they've been together Erik was gone for six months. 

The second year he was barely home two months. 

It was their third year and their first Christmas together. 

(Erik asked Charles to move in with him in those two months he's been home in their second year of relationship. What was the point in being separated when Charles would spend every minute of his day at his boyfriend's house when he was home?)

They've met each other's friends and families. Charles met Edie Lehnsherr, Erik's mother, who absolutely adored him and who babied him worse than Erik. He's met Erik's unit as well - a group of fun people, each different, but infinitely loyal to their captain. In return, Erik took a trip with Charles to the Westchester estate, meeting Charles' step-father Kurt and his mother Sharon who wasn't even a bit happy with their arrangement. Thankfully, Raven was there to ease the atmosphere with badly delivered jokes and quick snarks. The both of them, Erik and Raven, got along surprisingly well, even though Raven was skeptical of their relationship - she didn't want Charles to get hurt in case their relationship wouldn't last, or worse... 

On his part, Charles couldn't care less. People looked at him sympathetic when he told them that yes, he had a boyfriend, and yes, his boyfriend was a captain, currently fighting his way in Afghanistan. Did he miss him? Yes, a lot. Wasn't this kind of life hard? Of course it was, he wanted Erik, but he wouldn't ask him to change his career, it wasn't fair. Wasn't he worried that Erik might not come back? Indeed, but why don't you shut your fucking mouth and not talk to me about this kind of things?

People simply didn't understand, they couldn't see the love between them. They couldn't understand why Charles was so supportive and so proud of Erik either. 

Wouldn't he try to change his career if he loved you? What kind of life is this? He doesn't truly belong to you, he belongs to USA.

And wasn't that a stupid question? 

(Thanks for that, stupid step-brother Cain)

Cain simply scoffed when he heard Charles' answer. 

He had this career before meeting me. I'm not going to ask him to give up. It's his choice. 

In the end nothing but Erik mattered. As long as he came home to Charles. 

That's why Charles got to the airport almost two hours earlier. After months and months of grainy Skype calls and disrupted phone-calls and lost letters, Erik was finally coming home. Just in time for Christmas too! Being Jewish, his boyfriend didn't celebrate Christmas usually, but this time he promised Charles to do all the fun, silly and typical Christmas things together.  
Checking the board, Charles didn't realize how quickly the two hours have passed and before he knew, people were already starting to filter through the gates. He jumped to his feet, startling a lady who threw him a dirty look, but he didn't glance back to apologize. He ran to the gate as close as possible, cursing his height for being so short and not seeing over people's heads easily. 

A familiar, blond head came into his vision and for a few seconds, Charles didn't even realized that it was Alex. The unit's sergeant. Alex spotted him too, his face lightning up with a smile. Charles was ready to go and greet him before Erik appeared rushedly through the gate, his head snapping frantically in every direction. Charles stood for a second, scanning his boyfriend for any injuries before he sprinted in his direction, throwing himself in Erik's arms. 

"Oof." Erik breathed, dropping his backpack and circling Charles' waist to spin him around. Charles burried his face in the crook of his neck, face wet with tears and sobs caught in his throat. "Baby..." his boyfriend muttered, putting him back on his feet, but still keeping his arms around him. Erik smelled like the desert and soap. "Charles, come on, let me see your face." Erik pleaded quietly, trying to gently ease his head back. Charles allowed it, blinking a few times to clear the tears from his eyes. 

"God, you're a sight for sore eyes." Erik mumbled, fighting back tears of his own while trying to dry Charles'. 

"You're wearing a flannel." 

"Your hair is longer... and curlier."

"You kept the beard."

"You said you liked it!"

"I do. Welcome home, my love." 

Erik's answer was to pull him in on a searing kiss, and when he did, his lips tasted like cheap plane coffee and mint. 

He tasted like home. 


End file.
